1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a circuit board and, more particularly, to a circuit board with a cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the operating speed of a computer increases continuously along with the rapid advance of computer technology. The heating power of electronic components in the computer increases continuously as well. As a result, the electronic components with low heat dissipation efficiency would easily go overheat and fail temporarily or permanently.
For better heat dissipation efficiency, some users put the circuit board out of the computer system instead of inside the system. However, it is unaesthetic to expose the circuit board outside since the circuit board has many messing components on it. Furthermore, the circuit board has many aculeate portions, and thus the users easily get hurt by an accidental touch on the aculeate portions if the aculeate portions are not covered. Moreover, if the electronic components on the circuit board contact with a human body or other conduction objects, the users may get an electric shock, or the electronic components may be damaged.